It's Always You
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Naru and Sasuke realize that all they've ever really needed was each other. Sasu/FemNaru


**I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fanfiction.**

**AN: FemNaru/Sasu **

**Be warned it's all over the place. And kinda rushed. Oh well. Maybe I'll go over it someday.**

**Oh and there is a small lemon version on AFF if anyone wants to head over there and read that. I'll put a link in my profile for those who wish to read that.**

* * *

Namikaze Uzumaki Naru found herself at the Valley of the End. She stood silently, long blond tresses swaying on a warm breeze. Her sapphire eyes gazed out at the waterfall in front of her. Memories danced in her head. She was running, desperately searching for him. For Sasuke. She had to bring him home. He couldn't leave. It just wasn't possible that she would find a person who was more precious to her than anything and then that person would abandon her without a second thought. It just couldn't be true. So she had gone after him.

What she found was not the boy she sought. That was not Sasuke. Sasuke would never say such cruel things that would make her hurt so. He would never tell her she was worthless to him, that she meant nothing to him. He would never stick his hand through her chest with every intention of killing her and then take off, leaving her for dead. It was that accursed mark. It had done something. Changed him.

Blinking away the painful memories Naru sat down beside the riverbed and did what she always did when she came here. She spoke to him. She told him anything and everything. She told him how she had been training to take the Jounin exams this fall, about the new jutsu she was working on, about how that pervert-sensei of hers had been spying on the bath house she had been bathing in and how she gave him a busted nose for his trouble, about how Ino had started dating Kiba, and how Hinata had been with Shikamaru for 5 months now and how jealous she was that her friends all seemed to be finding someone to love while she was still very much alone.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to find someone. She had even dated Neji for a few weeks before she realized they were better off as friends. But none of the guys she dated were right for her. There was something missing. They weren't... him. She knew she was in love with the last Uchiha, no matter how much she tried to pretend she wasn't. It was the only thing she never spoke aloud.

* * *

6 months later and Naru was back at the Valley of the End.

* * *

She sat in her usual spot and caught her phantom Sasuke up on all the latest gossip.

"I made Jounin Sasuke. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. The written exam was kind of a pain though. You'd probably be calling me a dobe right now but I'll have you know that I did very well."

"Hinatas father drew up a contract for a marriage between Hinata and Shikamaru. They aren't going to get married for another 6 months but they are both very happy. Shikamaru will be taking on the Hyuuga name. Hyuuga Shikamaru. It will be weird to call him that."

"Ino and Kiba broke up. Ino is now dating Lee if you can believe it. And Kiba is dating Sakura. I don't have a clue how that happened. They spend most of there time annoying each other." She laughs.

"Neji is focused on training for Anbu. I don't doubt he'll make it. He has become even stronger training with Hinatas father."

"Sai... Sai asked me out three weeks ago. He said he wanted to be my most precious person. He looked resigned and a little nervous when he told me, like he was expecting me to turn him down, but was determined to ask anyway. I know that I... But... your not here and you aren't coming back even though Itachi is dead. I'm so tired of being lonely. I just want someone to love and someone to love me and I can't keep waiting for something that's never going to happen. I mean even if you did come back it's not like you would want _me_, after all I'm just a girl who used to be your teammate. There's nothing to tie us together. Nothing between us. Nothing but my foolish unrequited love..." Naru trails off in a whisper. She brushes away a tear that slipped from her eye without her permission.

"So I told him yes. I know everyone thinks I'm using him as a replacement for you but I'm not. I'm really not. Sai is great. He _may_ look like you a tiny bit and he _may_ have that strong silent type thing going on like you do, _and_ you both think you're damned invincible and don't need anyone but that doesn't mean you two don't have two different personalities. He's very kind to me. Maybe a bit too kind, he treats me like I'm made of glass he's so gentle." Naru rolled her sapphire eyes. "And Sai... Sai is _here.._."

At those whispered words Naru jumped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Turning her hear she caught a glimpse of raven hair and pale white skin. The scent of cedar and sandalwood reaches her nose. "Sasuke" She gasped. How she had missed that scent.

"If you think I will allow that cheap imitation to have you, you are sorely mistaken. You will break off that farce of a relationship immediately." Sasuke demanded.

"W- what?! I- I won't! I'm not breaking up with him because you order me too." Naru replied. She turned around in his arms and glared at him for even suggesting such a thing.

"You will or I will kill him. Painfully. That he even dares touch what is mine is reason enough for him to die." He growled.

"Yours?" Naru questioned dazedly. She tilted her head, looking in his eyes for answers.

"Mine. You have always been mine. Why do you think you could never be in a relationship before? Because you knew that you belonged to me. You will always belong to me Naru. I will never allow another man to have you." He stated.

"How did you?..." She trailed off.

"You told me. Dobe. Did you think no one was listening these past four years when you were spilling your guts?"

"I- I don't... You heard me? Everything?" She stammered as a blush crawled across her cheeks.

"Every word." He smirked

"Argh. You bastard! Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Naru raised her hand to punch that arrogant smirk off his face but it was caught in his ironclad grip before she could land a hit. "How could you just sit there and listen to me without saying a word? Why didn't you let me know you were there? Why did you leave? W- why did you leave me behind?" She cried.

Sasuke pulled the tearful blonde to his chest. Tightening his arms around her he buried his face in her hair and whispered softly, "It was not out of malice that I left you behind. I left you because I was too weak to protect you. I left to gain the strength I needed to protect you, to get rid of any threats against you. I have killed Orochimaru who threatened your precious village. I killed Itachi and Deidara and Danzo for your sake. I have one man left to kill and then I _will_ return to you. I swear it."

"Forget about him Sasuke. Just come back with me. I don't wan-

"No. I will not return until I know that Madara is dead. He will keep coming after you and I will not allow him to take you away from me. He will die by my hand and only when I know that your safety is assured will I come back to you. Until then you will break it off with the imposter. I will not have my future wife in the arms of another man." Sasuke scowled.

"Wife? You want me to...?" Naru squeaked.

"Before this year is over you will be Uchiha Naru." Sasuke stated.

"Uchiha Naru...?" Naru repeated. "Uchiha Na- wait a minute, you haven't even asked me, what makes you think I'll say yes?"

Sasukes eyes sparked with fire as he took Narus face in his hands, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks "Beloved, Will you become my wife?" He asked.

Narus eyes looked off to the side and her teeth tugged on her lip "You don't mind marrying the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naru aksed softly.

"Don't be foolish. It's you I want to marry, not the fox. That beast means nothing to me. And you, you mean _everything_ to me. You are my most precious person Namikaze Uzumaki Naru."

"I think I prefer Uchiha Naru." she whispered.

"Uchiha Naru." Sasuke corrected with a tilt of his lips.

Naru licked her lips as Sasuke leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her petal soft lips. One soft kiss led to another and soon his tongue was seeking entrance at her lips. Opening her mouth his tongue dove in with a ferocity that startled her. Twisting his fingers in her hair he tilted her head to the side to gain more room as he devoured her.

When he finally pulled away Naru followed him in a daze and pulled him in for another kiss. Sasuke chuckled and let her explore his mouth for a moment before taking back control and ravaging her.

* * *

1 year later.

Uchiha Naru stood in the dining room of the newly renovated Uchiha compound setting the dinner table for herself and her husband.

Sasuke, true to his word had killed Uchiha Madara and returned to Konoha. To her. After dealing with Tsunade and the council (who had put him on house arrest for six months and probation for five years) Sasuke had taken her to the city hall to be married. They had both decided that a large wedding was not needed, the most important thing being that they were together, finally.

So on August the 8th Namikaze Uzumaki Naru became Uchiha Naru, wife of Uchiha Sasuke.

- (Lemon removed)

Their wedding night was a night they would never forget. It was not only their first time making love to one another but their first time with anyone. Sasuke, while he had been incredibly gentle with his young bride he had also been very thorough and very satisfying.

That was only the first time they made love that night.

* * *

Today was their five month anniversary and Naru had a surprise for her husband.

As she set the last dish on the table Sasuke walked into the dining room and took his wife in his arms. Naru raised her lips in anticipation of a kiss and was not disappointed. All she could do was moan as Sasuke took her mouth captive.

Pulling away from those tempting lips, Sasuke smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms. He took her hand and led her to her seat, pulling her chair out for her.

...

"Dinner was amazing Naru." Sasuke said as he helped Naru put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Thank you. I think I may have over done it a bit though." She laughed as she patted her full tummy. "But I guess am eating for two now."

Sasuke whipped his head around as soon as the words registered. "Two?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

Naru smiled shyly. "I saw Tsunade today. She confirmed it. I'm seven weeks along."

Sasuke stood frozen. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. Pregnant."

"Seven weeks?"

"Yes." Naru laughed. "Seven weeks."

"You're pregnant. We're having a baby." Sasuke whispered. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes. You're going to be a wonderful father Sasuke." Naru told him.

Faster than she could blink Sasuke had his mouth upon hers in a passionate kiss. "We're going to have a baby." He said with a smile when he finally pulled his lips away from hers.

Naru grinned at him. "We are."

"Come on." Sasuke said as he pulled Naru down the hall and up the stairs.

"Hey, where are we going?!" Naru yelped.

Sasuke yanked his wife into his arms and pried her lips open with his tongue. "To practice making our baby a sibling." He said huskily after pausing to take a breath.

..."Oh. Okay then." Naru said and proceeded to pull her husband to their bedroom.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

"Aishiteru Naru." Sasuke whispered to her.

"Aishiteru Sasuke." Naru replied softly.

* * *

Seven months later Sasuke and Narus' son Uchiha Kyohei was born. A beautiful boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes and ivory skin. He was the beginning of a new and greater generation of Uchihas.


End file.
